This is Honeymoon?
by Keewanii
Summary: "Ini menyenangkan." "Aku hampir membeku dan kau bilang ini menyenangkan?"—"Ah, apa kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" "31 Oktober?" "Lalu?". Hunhan/Selu in da House! Rated T semi M—maybe. DLDR! Review sangat dibutuhkan.


Author : Keewanii  
Title : This is Honeymoon?  
Cast : Sehun, Luhan.  
Genre : Romance, fluff—maybe  
Rating : T—semi M /slapped/  
Length : Oneshoot  
Disclaimer : Sehun and Luhan belongs to god and their parents and the story belongs to me—of course.  
Warning : Out Of Character! maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide dengan fanfic lain, diriku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi 'plagiat' fanfic ini diriku tulis berdasarkan ide yang diriku punya/? And sorry for typos—ini gua kelarin dalam satu hari woy dan buru buru juga jadi gasempet edit sana sini HAHAHA.

.

-_2.442 words_-

.

Pintu kamar mandi itu berdencit pelan, lalu tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari dalamnya dengan tubuh yang terbalut baju handuk. Meskipun rasa pegal masih terasa hampir di setiap persendiannya, pria itu terus tersenyum lebar.

Lalu senyumnya bertambah lebar saat ia melihat Luhan yang masih tidur pulas di balik selimut. Sebagian punggung putih pria itu terekspos sempurna. Beberapa bercak merah juga masih terukir jelas disana. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Semalam, Sehun diberi kebebasan oleh istrinya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Kata Luhan, itu sebagai hadiah karena Sehun telah mengambil keputusan yang dianggapnya bijaksana untuk kasus korupsi kemarin. Dan tanpa perlu melalui proses pemikiran yang panjang, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke atas ranjang.

Mungkin Sehun memang pria yang kepintarannya harus diakui oleh dunia. Bayangkan saja, dia mengambil pakainnya yang ada di lemari tanpa melihat dan tak lama kemudian dia telah berpakaian lengkap, padahal sejak tadi kedua matanya terus saja mengawasi tidur istrinya yang masih nyenyak.

Si Tuan Pintar itu pun berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka gorden lebar-lebar dan dalam sekejap, terik matahari mengguyur tubuh Luhan. Pria cantik itu menggeliat pelan. Selamat pada Sehun yang telah sukses mengganggu tidur istrinya itu.

Luhan terbangun karena merasakan perubahan suhu yang begitu nyata, dari dingin menjadi hangat. Rasa pegal juga masih terasa di setiap persendiannya. Persetan dengan jam berapa sekarang ini. Sedikit pun, Luhan tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya. Luhan masih ingin tidur.

Luhan baru saja akan tertidur lagi, tetapi Sehun meniupi wajah Luhan. Aroma mint yang begitu segar bekerja layaknya seutas tali yang mengait kedua tepian kelopak matanya dan perlahan memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Luhan adalah Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil mengulas sebuah seringaian manis di wajahnya. Rambutnya terlihat masih basah—_well, _Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Benar-benar baru selesai mandi, Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang dingin saat Sehun menyentuh pipinya.

"Ayo, bangun." ujar Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari Luhan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Luhan. Dengan setianya dia menunggu Luhan mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih tercecer.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun beringsut pelan, lalu berbaring menyamping—menghadap Luhan. Dia menopangkan kepalanya di tangan, kemudian merebut bantal guling yang digunakan Luhan.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita" Akhirnya Sehun menjawab. Tapi jawabannya itu justru malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru dari Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum. Sebelum menjawab, ia mengecup kilat bibir Luhan terlebih dahulu. Dia baru saja mencuri _morning kiss_ yang seharusnya belum tentu dia dapatkan pagi ini. Semalam dia sudah terlalu puas menikmati bibir Luhan—_well, _ini menurut Luhan, dan dia masih saja menginginkannya? Dasar.

"Lusa kita akan kembali ke Korea. Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti...naik kincir angin?" tanya Sehun yang terdengar ragu di penghujung kalimat.

"Kincir angin?" Luhan yang masih telungkup hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Iya, seperti Jin Gook dan Hye—" Sehun segera memangkas kalimatnya. Dengan cepatnya dia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal guling, membuat Luhan hanya bisa melihat dahinya yang tertutup oleh rambut depannya.

"Kau menonton drama itu juga?"

"Tidak." sahutnya.

"Kau menontonya!" tebak Luhan sambil melemparkan pandangan yang meledek. Luhan masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar telah menonton drama itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Karena kesal, Sehun segera duduk dan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Cepat mandi atau aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri saja?" ujarnya ketus.

Luhan mencebikan bibir bawahnya. Baru saja Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya beberapa derajat, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong punggung Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk kembali telungkup di atas kasur.

"Ya! coba lihat tubuhmu itu. Kau ingin berperang lagi, hah?"

Sepasang mata Luhan membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Luhan pun melirik kedalam selimut dan astaga, tubunya benar-benar tidak terbalut kain jenis paling tipis sekalipun. Yang menutupi tubuh Luhan sampai sejauh ini hanyalah sehelai selimut tebal. Sepertinya Luhan lupa memakai piyamanya lagi semalam.

"Aish!" Luhan menggerutu sambil membenamkan wajah di bantal.

"Pakai selimutmu, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu." Luhan pun membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut, lalu beringsut perlahan ke tepi ranjang.

Karena selimut tebal itu, ruang gerak Luhan menjadi sangat terabatas. Luhan kesulitan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Disamping harus beringsut ke pinggir ranjang dengan hati-hati, Luhan juga harus berhati-hati dengan selimutnya.

Setelah berhasil menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, Luhan bersiap untuk berdiri, namun dengan cepatnya Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali membaringkan Luhan di atas kasur. Matanya mengedip nakal sembari kedua tangannya menyelip di punggung Luhan.

Tanpa melewatkan banyak waktu, Sehun mulai menciumi Luhan sambil sesekali tersenyum jahil dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun, kedua tangan Luhan mengalung di leher jenjang milik Sehun.

"Bibirmu ini sepuluh kali lebih efektif daripada _caffeine_ untuk membuatku merasa segar, _hyung_." ujar Sehun setelah menyudahi pagutan-pagutan nakalnya. Meskipun dia telah melepaskan Luhan, tapi jarak diantara mereka masih sangat tipis.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaikan kembali selimutnya yang sedikit melorot.

Sehun mengangguk semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang seolah memberikan izin padanya untuk mengganti jatah kopinya dengan _morning kiss_ ekstra. Masih dengan tangan yang menggantung di leher Sehun, Luhan tersenyum.

"Apakah itu berarti aku tidak perlu menyediakan kopi lagi di rumah dan uang _shopping_-ku akan bertambah?" Tanya-nya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, tatapannya berubah lembut. Kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik keatas, ikut tersenyum seiring dengan sentuhan ibu jarin Sehun di pipinya.

"_I love you, _Han-_ie_." bisiknya.

Bersamaan dengan mata Luhan yang memejam, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Berbeda dari pagutan-pagutan nakal sebelumnya, kali ini tidak ada nafsu berlebih. Yang ada tangannya yang lumayan berotot mengunci tubuh Luhan dengan sangat protektif, membuat Luhan merasa aman.

Tiga puluh detik setelahnya, Sehun menarik diri.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi." ujarnya dengan suara yang sudah kembali cuek seperti biasanya.

Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun—tentu saja sambil terus memengangi selimut tebal yang sedikit banyak mengganggunya itu.

"Tapi aku kesulitan berjalan dengan selimut ini, Sehun-_ah_." Rajuk Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki.

Sehun melirik Luhan sebal dari sudut matanya. Dia membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan rajukan Luhan.

"Huna~" Luhan merajuk lagi. Dengan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi, Luhan berhasil membuat pria itu tergelak dari posisinya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin digendong. Dasar penjilat." Tak sesuai dengan umpatannya, Sehun malah langsung menggendong Luhan. Raut kesal itu benar-benar telah hilang dari wajahnya.

Sehun menunduk, lalu memperadukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Langkahnya pun sengaja diperlambat. Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen seperti ini yang jarang mereka temui.

Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar Sehun yang menendang pintu kamar mandi. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada otak suaminya itu. Dia terus menggendong Luhan hingga ke bawah shower. Seolah belum puas, Sehun membuat Luhan merasa semakin bingung karena dia baru saja duduk di lantai kamar mandi dan menempatkan Luhan di atas pangkuannya.

Luhan segera melepaskan diri saat dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menarik selimut tebal yang menjadi satu-satunya pembungkus tubuhnya.

" Kau bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan kan?" ujar Luhan yang berhasil menghentikan aktivitas Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun beralih menjadi memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Lain kali saja."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berdiam di kamar terus. Aku bosan Sehun-_ah_. Aku ingin liburanku!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan refleks Luhan menjauh.

"Bukankah kita juga belum pergi bulan madu? Aku menginginkan bulan maduku sekarang, Han ie_._" Sahut Sehun setengah merengek.

"Ya!"

"Kau sendiri yang menggodaku, membuatku menginginkan hal yang lebih darimu." Luhan tidak bisa membalas ucapannya yang satu itu. Dalam hati, Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan tololnya menggoda pria itu untuk menggendongnya.

Luhan bergerak risih saat Sehun menyusupkan wajahnya di lengan atas Luhan, menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan yang sepertinya tidak begitu layak untuk dinikmati seperti ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun-_ah_! Apa yang semalam tidak cukup? Kau benar-benar—Ya!" Umpatan Luhan terpotong karena dengan seenaknya Sehun menghidupkan shower yang ada di atas mereka dan sialnya lagi, hanya ada air dingin yang mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Mau tidak mau, beberapa detik lagi kau juga akan membutuhkanku, Han -_ie_." Ujar Sehun setengah mengancam.

Sejak air dingin itu mengucur bebas, Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dengan seringaian menyebalkannya. Dia bahkan menyingkirkan Luhan dari pangkuannya dan malah duduk di samping Luhan sambil memeluk kakinya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa duduk merapat di sebelahnya. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa Luhan tidak lari saja. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Sehun menginjak ujung selimutnya dan jika Luhan kabur, maka Sehun akan dengan mudahnya menjajah tubuhnya lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, selimut yang membungkus tubuh Luhan kini sudah seutuhnya basah. Luhan merasa seperti sedang dikurung di dalam kulkas. Dingin.

Sehun tertawa mendengar gigi Luhan yang mulai bergemeretak. Kulit telapak tangan Luhan juga sudah mulai mengerut karena kedinginan. Dengan ragu Luhan menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di lekukan leher Sehun. .Jujur, Luhan kesal melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Sehun itu.

Sehun menariknya untuk mendekat. "Kau pasti hampir membeku." ujarnya sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping.

Luhan hanya mendengus, menarik Sehun semakin mendekat, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Persetan dengan selimutnya. Luhan hampir membeku!

Di luar dugaan, Sehun hanya memeluk Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup pundak Luhan. Luhan pikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila padanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Ini menyenangkan." Gumam Sehun sambil memperat pelukannya. Luhan bisa merasakan senyum lebarnya di pundaknya. Kenapa dia sampai sesenang itu? _Dammit_!

Lagi-lagi Luhan mendengus kesal. Digigitnya leher Sehun dan membuat Sehun berteriak keras.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Aku hampir membeku dan kau bilang ini menyenangkan?" tukas Luhan dengan suara gemetar.

Di tengah tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil sempurna itu pun dia—Sehun masih bisa tertawa geli.

"Mengerjaimu memang selalu terasa menyenangkan, Han-_ie_." sahutnya. Memang Luhan kesal padanya, tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak bisa menolak saat Sehun menarik wajahnya dan memagut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, nafsu lah yang berbicara. Perlahan, tangan Luhan menelusup kedalam rambut Sehun, menarik kepala Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Bahkan sekarang Luhan bisa merasakan tangan hangatnya yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya selimut tebal yang sudah basah kuyup itu, _okay_?

Dan benar yang Sehun katakan sebelum ini. Luhan membutuhkannya. Tapi, bukankah setiap hari Luhan membutuhkannya?

"Bisakah kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak?" Tanya Luhan yang malah disambut dengan kecupan-kecupan nakal dari Sehun.

Untuk kedua kalinya, sesuatu yang diluar dugaannya terjadi. Sehun melepaskan pagutannya secara tiba-tiba dan sepihak. Dia berjalan, lalu mengambil baju handuk yang kemarin Luhan gantungkan di kamar mandi ini.

Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung ketika dengan santainya Sehun menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju handuk itu.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak berniat bercinta denganmu di tempat konyol seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Hahaha. Cepat hangatkan tubuhmu. Kau sudah pucat seperti mayat. Lagi pula, yang semalam saja sudah cukup melelahkan. Hari ini tidak usah jalan-jalan. Kita istirahat saja di kamar, _okay_?" tutur Sehun panjang lebar sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan.

Rahang Luhan jatuh membuka mendengar ucapannya. Setelah hampir dua jam dia menyiksa Luhan dengan air dingin di awal musim dingin ini, Sehun malah meninggalkannya begitu saja? Hanya ingin mengerjainya katanya? Dan Luhan benar-benar terbawa nafsu tadi? _Damn damn damn_! menyebalkan! Dia pasti sedang menertawaiku sekarang. Aish!

_-This is Honeymoon?-_

Sehun meringis saat Luhan memukul kepalanya. Benar-benar aneh. Sehun yang berulah, tapi malah dia yang demam tinggi.

"Kau ini. Sudah tahu selama disini kau hampir tidak tidur, lalu tadi kau malah bertingkah di bawah shower. Dasar bodoh! _Stupid _Sehun!" umpat Luhan sambil meletakan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Dia baru saja selesai menyuapi Sehun yang sedang sakit itu.

Sama seperti anak kecil, Sehun hanya diam dan mengambil beberapa butir obat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhan.

"Ini yang kau sebut bulan madu? Jangan harap akan ada bulan madu berikutnya jika aku malah hanya akan mengurus bayi besar bodoh yang sedang demam seperti ini lagi." Luhan masih mengumpat sebal. Baginya, ini adalah bulan madu terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Jangan cerewet. Aku pusing," sahut Sehun. Setelah menelan obatnya, dia pun kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya.

Luhan mencibir ucapan Sehun. Dia melepas plester demam berwarna biru dari dahi Sehun, hendak menggantinya dengan plester demam yang baru.

"Kau mau apalagi, Sehun-_ah_? Satu saja sudah cukup kan?" tanya Luhan karena Sehun ikut membuka bungkus plester demam yang lainnya.

"Badanmu juga mulai hangat. Lebih baik kau minum obat dan segera istirahat." sahut Sehun setelah menempelkan plester demam tadi di dahi Luhan.

"Siapa bilang?"

Sehun tidak berniat menjawab sanggahan itu. Dia merebut plester demam yang masih dipegangi Luhan dan menempelkannya di dahinya sendiri.

"Dan kuharap kau bisa tidur pulas tanpa pelukanku malam ini. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, _arra_?" ujar Sehun sambil membuat sebuah garis pembatas dengan bantal guling.

Mendengar kalimat penuh percaya diri itu, Luhan mengangguk tak peduli. Dia masuk kedalam selimut dan tidur memunggungi Sehun. Sebuah senyum tercetak begitu saja di wajahnya karena ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan ragu.

"Berubah pikiran, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. "_I've never been able to sleep without this __deer._" bisiknya.

"Apa? Suaramu tidak jelas Hun-_ie._" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"_Have a nice dream_, Han -_ie hyung_."

Baru beberapa detik berlalu dengan suasana hening. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun berguling melewati Luhan dan tak lama kemudian pria itu sudah tersenyum manis di hadapan Luhan.

"Ah, apa kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyanya antusias. Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"31 Oktober?" jawabnya ragu. Sehun mengangguk cepat dan wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mulai mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan konyol itu. Mana mungkin dia melupakan hari penting itu? Hari ini tanggal 31 Oktober, hari _Halloween_ sekaligus...hari peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Ide jahil terlintas di benak Luhan. Dia menunduk lalu menyibakan seluruh rambutnya hingga menutupi wajah, lalu berbisik dengan suara horror "_Trick or threat?_"

"Lupakan saja, _deer_ bodoh."

Benar saja dugaan Luhan. Sehun kesal. Si Tinggi itu langsung turun dari ranjang. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke tempatnya tidur dengan cara berjalan memutar, tidak dengan berguling melewati Luhan seperti tadi.

Luhan terkikik geli di tempatnya, sedangkan Sehun segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Jangan pikir Sehun akan bisa tidur pulas setelah melihat kelakuan bodoh istrinya itu. Memang salah Sehun juga yang telah memilih tanggal 31 Oktober sebagai tanggal pernikahannya. Dia memilih tanggal itu agar hari penting ini jadi lebih mudah diingat.

_-This is Honeymoon?-_

Satu jam sudah berlalu, tetapi Sehun masih belum memasuki tahap pertama dari 4 tahapan tidur yang ada. Dia masih tidak menyangka, setengah jam lagi hari jadinya akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa adanya perayaan apapun.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Perlahan, Sehun merapat.

"_Happy anniversary__._" bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

_Well_, sepertinya ciuman sepihak ini bisa mengobati sedikit kekecewaan Sehun. Pria itu masih memagut bibir istrinya, belum berniat untuk menyudahi ciuman sepihak itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur." gumam Sehun saat menyadari bibir Luhan sedang membentuk senyuman tipis.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Dia mendorong Luhan hingga menjadi telentang. Ciuman lembutnya pun mulai berubah liar.

Luhan memengangi pundak Sehun dan sedikit meremasnya. Persediaan oksigennya mulai menipis.

"_Hap—py Ann—niver—sa—ry._" Butuh perjuangan yang berat bagi Luhan untuk menuntaskan kalimat itu karena Sehun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk buka suara.

**FIN**

Heyhooo Kee's back dengan ff baru dan cast baru yuhuu! Semoga para Hunhan/Selu shipper bisa nerima ff ini dengan baik ya ya ya? Feelnya dapet ga kira kira? Wkwk. Oh iya ini diriku buat atas request dari teman tercintaku ayange-ku Destiara .g wkwk. Well, lemme know ur opinion for this fanfic okay? Review please?

Sign,  
Keewanii.


End file.
